


Auspicious Meeting

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Melaca -- hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Auspicious Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> For Melaca -- hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!

It was the tenth anniversary of the War. Held at Hogwarts, there were people that Neville had not seen in years.

"Luna! How are you?" 

"Neville! You have _petalouda_! How lovely!" Luna smiled, holding out a hand.

Nonplussed, Neville took her hand and she gave him a warm hug.

"Shall we?" She meandered to seats near the front, staying with him through the reception.

It was fun to listen to Luna's chatter as she talked about running the Quibbler. She airily spoke about several of the Ministerial speakers -- most of whom frowned when they saw her. She cheerily waved back.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" Neville found he enjoyed the unlikely woman she had become.

Tilting her head, Luna considered. "Yes, I would love that!"

One dinner led to more. Neville found himself conscripted to write a botany column for the Quibbler. 

"Marry me." Neville surprised himself when he said that.

Luna smiled. "In the spring!" 

Harry was Luna's best man. Neville asked Minerva to stand for him. House-elves provided picnic food in a meadow with blossoming wildflowers.

"The _petalouda_ have left and now there are _myges_! How charming!" Luna exclaimed. 

Neville smiled. "Good to know, my love."


End file.
